The present invention relates to apparatus handles, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a length adjustable handles for apparatus that can be conveniently to change its total length.
Any of a variety of apparatus and devices including rackets, golf clubs, fishing rods, umbrellas, tools, etc. shall have a handle or handles to be grasped by the hand. The length of a tool handle, racket, etc. has great concern with applied mechanics. It is better to design a handle according to the user's body size or physical strength. However, it is expensive to manufacture the same products with different handles.
The present invention has been accomplished to eliminate the aforesaid problem. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a length adjustable handle which can be conveniently adjusted into the desired length. It is another object of the present invention to provide a length adjustable handle which is convenient to operate. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a length adjustable handle which is inexpensive to manufacture.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the length adjustable handle is comprised of a rod base sleeved with a front socket, a rear socket and an intermediate socket respectively retained in place by nuts and compression springs, wherein the rod base comprises a collar with a name plate mounted thereon, and a notched ring formed into two symmetrical sets of teeth respectively spaced by two symmetrical sets of grooves; the rear socket has one end formed into two symmetrical sets of teeth respectively spaced by two symmetrical sets of grooves; the intermediate sockets has two opposite ends respectively formed into two symmetrical set of teeth spaced by two symmetrical sets of grooves. By changing the engagement order of the teeth of the intermediate socket with the teeth of the notched ring and the teeth of the rear socket, the total length of the handle is changed.